


car crash hearts

by frogdad9



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogdad9/pseuds/frogdad9
Summary: Gerard Way is used to his life or lack thereof. He's never been a 'social' person and he doesn't mind being just an extra in someone else's life. But of coruse sometimes you're having a bad day and you say the wrong thing to the wrong person and that's how Gerard lands himself in detention... again.Frank Iero is living with his best friend Ray. His parents despise him but at least they had the audacity to get him out that shithole of a Catholic school. He traded ties and blazers for band shirts and cigarettes and he doesn't mind one bit until of course, he scores detention in his first week.Mikey Way, unlike Gerard, has a life. He knows everyone and everyone knows him, but he spends his time hanging out with the infamous Pete Wentz, and that was fine until Pete got them both in detention.Pete Wentz, overdramatic, overemotional, overzealous, overly obsessed with Mikeyway... you name it. And all those things are exactly what gets Mikey and himself on weekend detention. Thanks, Pete.And Ray Toro, stuck in the middle of this shit storm sucked in by no other than Frank, just trying to shred his guitar and keep everyone alive.
Relationships: Christa Toro/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. we are young and we don't care

Chapter 1  
we are young and we don't care  
»«

"Fuck you, Gee!" Mikey yells, shaking the instant coffee tin upside down in frustration.

"Early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the coffee," Gerard replies, smiling smugly and takes a sip of his mug that no doubt contains coffee.

"Since when do you get up earlier than five minutes before we leave, anyway," Mikey says, slamming the empty tin down on the counter. Unlike Gerard, Mikey had just rolled out of bed, still in his Darth Vader pyjamas and his hair spiked up from sleep.

"Education is very important, Mikes." Gerard is full of shit, of course. He despises the hell hole they call school more than anyone. And Mikey is right. He never gets up this early. There is a simple explanation, really. He didn't go to sleep. And usually, when he pulls all-nighters like this, he didn't go to school the next day. But last week he was called into a meeting about his attendance or lack thereof. If he has another absence that isn't explained with a doctor's note or someone's death, he would receive a mountain of Saturday detentions. And even though Gerard knows he has no upcoming plans for, well, the rest of his life, he doesn't think being at school on a Saturday is a good way to spend the rest of his junior year.

"You stayed up all night, didn't you? Fucking hell, Gee." Mikey isn't an idiot. He can see the dark circle under his brother's eyes and the artificial energy in his voice from the caffeine.

Gerard just shrugs and takes another sip from his mug.

Mikey opens the fridge door, peering inside for anything edible. "We're stopping for coffee on the way to school since you're up so early."

"That's fair." Gerard agrees. He could do with another coffee. Mikey shuts the fridge and pours himself a glass of orange juice.

With the last conversation over, Mikey starts another one anew. "Pete's coming over after school."

"Why, 'cause he's your boyfriend?" Gerard drags out the word with another maniacal smile, chuckling at his joke.

Mikey doesn't. He's usually a master at keeping his emotions in check, but he slips. Gerard's taunt about Pete being his boyfriend makes his cheeks turn red involuntarily. He turns away quickly, muttering a 'no' before taking a long drink from his glass. But Gerard sees and what was meant to be a light-hearted joke suddenly becomes an unintentional confession.

Gerard's eyes widen. "You like him. Oh my god, Mikes. I didn't know you swing that way."

Mikey turns back around to face the older boy after composing himself. "I don't," he says and casually takes another sip of his orange juice. "I'm straight, and he's just coming over to teach me bass."

"Is that code for a blow job?"

"Fuck off, Gee. We're just friends."

"Oh, cut the shit, Mikey. You two are making heart-eyes at each other constantly." Gerard is right as per usual. Pete is always relentlessly flirting with Mikey and he didn't mind one bit, even flirting back occasionally to keep things interesting. But Mikey has no feeling for Pete. No way in hell. For starters, Mikey is 89.3% sure he is straight, and Pete is a very hard person to like. All he wears is stupid zip-up hoodies, and his stupid, black fringe falls over his eyes and the eyeliner, the fucking eyeliner...

"Whatever." Mikey chooses to ignore the thoughts of stupid Pete Wentz spinning around in his mind and walks out of the kitchen, leaving Gerard to smirk uncontrollably because he can see straight through Mikey's bullshit whether he likes it or not.

"You can't deny your feelings forever! It's true love!" Gerard calls out, being the sarcastic, pain-in-the-ass that he is.

»«

"Frank you idiot!" Ray calls out. He doesn't know what Frank has done this time, but judging by the volume of the crash, it isn't good.

He walks out into the kitchen to see Frank holding a frying panhandle. The actual pan of the frying pan is on the floor. So are the eggs.

Franks looks up from the mess and locks eyes with the older boy.

"I- I wanted to surprise you with breakfast." Frank pouts but Ray can see the small smirk hidden underneath.

"How the hell do you end up in a situation like this?" Ray says giving him a look that could kill.

"The real problem here is you're too cheap to buy a decent frying pan that doesn't fall apart while I try to make eggs." Frank waves the frying pan handle around like a magic wand with a hand on his hip.

He didn't want to admit it, but Frank was trying to be fancy like in those cooking shows and infomercials where they flip pancakes without a spatula. No one told Frank it didn't work the same with eggs. But he kept trying until the frying pan just gave up entirely.

"Hey, you could try getting off your lazy ass and buy one yourself."

"I don't have any money." Frank mumbles in reply.

"I know, but Frank you're gonna have to start pulling your weight around here or my brother's gonna kick you out." Ray regrets saying the words as soon as they leave his lips.

Frank's face falls at the last four words, bringing back memories from just a month ago when his parents threw him out on the street...

"Dude, I didn't mean that-"

Frank's expression turns sullen and he bends down to the mess on the floor. "It's fine Ray. Just let me clean this shit up."

Ray is silent for a moment. "Hey, why don't we get McDonald's or something on the way."

Frank looks up, "Yeah ok. Thanks, man." He replies, smiling slightly.

Half an hour later, Frank had cleaned up the mess and gotten dressed in his usual tattered black skinny jeans and plain white t-shirt. The two high schoolers are now sat in Rat's car. An album of some loud metal band Frank doesn't know plays through the car radio as they search the nearest fast food restaurant.

They go through the drive-thru and order an abundance of fatty breakfast foods and stuff their faces on the way to school.

"Fuck, I don't wanna do school today. Got any weed in here?" Frank asks rummaging around in the glove box as Ray puts the car in park outside the school gates.

"No, only your leftover pack of smokes." Ray answers shoving his McDonald's rubbish into the paper bag and chucking it in the back seat.

Frank sighs and takes out a cigarette. "This will have to do."

"I can't believe you're 17 and a fucking smoker."

"How else am I supposed to cope with the struggles of life? I got fucking kicked out of my home, I don't have a family anymore Ray." He takes a long drag from the cigarette, letting the depressing reality of his life slowly choke him in the form of a stick filled with nicotine and tar.

Ray expression softens. "Yeah you do. You have me, dude. We're like a family."

Frank chuckles letting the smoke escape from between his lips. "Yeah a fucking dysfunctional one. We've got your brother who we hardly ever see and when we do it to give us pot or cigarettes. And I'm the fucked up one that mooches off you because I'm a burnout and going nowhere. And you're my best friend that keeps me alive."

"Hey, it's still a family and it still works. Just don't get fucking caught smoking at school. Mr Robson is already watching you like a hawk." Ray says running a hair through his thick tangled hair.

Frank shrugs and takes another drag before replying. "I'll be fine. Now let's go we're already five minutes late."


	2. you said you'd keep me honest

Chapter 2  
you said you'd keep me honest 

It was lunch and Frank's cravings were driving him crazy even though it was only four hours since his fix in the car. But he couldn't take it, so he did what any nicotine-addicted teenager does; smokes behind the art block.

Ray tagged along because the music room was closed on Friday's and he liked Frank's company even when he was probably getting lung cancer from all the second-hand smoke.

"Dude, I know you've only been at this school a week but you're already walking a fine line," Ray warns Frank as he fiddles with a guitar pick in his hand. If Frank's addiction is nicotine, Ray's addiction is playing guitar.

"I've got this. There's a method to my madness, you know." Frank leans against the wall. "Four out of seven teachers in the art block smoke so, therefore, there's no suspicion as to why it smells like cigarettes." Frank smiles smugly and takes a drag.

"And what are you gonna do if a teacher just walks around the corner."

Frank gives him a sly grin. "I am a master manipulator."

Ray chuckles, "Frank, you couldn't manipulate yourself out of a paper bag."

"You underestimate my power."

"You did not-"

"I did. Deal with it." Frank folds his arms across his chest and taps his cigarette so the ash falls. "Fuck," he mumbles as it lands on his faded black converse. He shakes his foot violently, trying to get it off and Ray bursts out laughing at his ridiculous efforts.

"And what do you two think you're doing?"

The two boys freeze at the sound of a harsh voice and turn to face the owner. Mr Robson, the snobby math teacher that wears his pants up too high, stands before them, eyebrows raised high on his bald head.

"Fuck." Frank mutters under his breath and discreetly puts his hand behind his back and drops the almost finished cigarette behind him, but the damage is already done.

"Detention. Tomorrow."

Frank is bewildered. He had plans tomorrow. Sure, his plans consisted of getting high off the weed Ray's brother gave him while listening to The Smiths, but they were plans, nonetheless. "But tomorrow is Saturday. And we didn't even do anything." He objects.

Mr Robson ignores Frank's objection, "I'll see you both here tomorrow at 8:30."

"But sir, Ray didn't even-" Frank tries to save his friend from the impending doom that is Saturday detention but cuts himself off as Mr Robson turns around and walks off.

Ray gives him a playful glare. "Master manipulator, huh?"

Frank scowls back at him then softens, "Dude I'm so sorry, I- I've never been caught, even at the Catholic school."

Ray places a comforting hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Man, don't worry about it."

Frank nods, "Yeah I mean it's not like we have to go. We can blow it off."

"No Frankie. If you skip, they'll just give you another one."

Frank crosses his arms. "Ray, whyyyy?" He whines like a child that just got told by his mother 'no McDonalds, there's food at home.'

"Because I said so." and Ray replies with the classic motherly response because he loves Frank, but he did act like a 5-year-old sometimes.

The bell rings and interrupts Franks glaring at the curly-haired boy. They go their separate ways for 3rd period, Frank walking to the music room and Ray heading to the library for his study period.

Frank shuffles into the classroom playing with the cigarette packet inside his jacket. It was practical day, so he takes an acoustic from the wall and sits in the far corner, strumming the opening to Jumper by Third Eye Blind.

He still doesn't know anyone besides Ray, and he was a junior, so they had no classes together. Frank doesn't really want any other friends at this point. For starters from what he has learnt in his 4 days at this school, everyone has a shitty music taste. Frank connects to people through music and he's sick of people talking about the charts. Theoretically, he is still stuck in the 90s when Billy Joe had red hair, Kurt Cobain was still alive, and Gwen Stefani was still in No Doubt...

Such simpler times when he was 9 and didn't have to worry about getting disowned by his parents.

"Dude, Siamese Dream is a way better album then Mellon Collie, you're full of shit."

Frank's ears prick up at the sound of arguing about the Smashing Pumpkins, he almost couldn't believe it. He looks around trying to find the source and lands on two guys sitting at the back of the class, one nursing a bass guitar, the other fiddling with a Discman.

Frank knows the kid with the Discman as Pete Wentz. He isn't an overly popular kid, but popular in the sense that everyone knows who he is. It's probably the eyeliner, not that Frank could say much, he's been known to wear eye makeup from time to time.

The other boy is lankier than Pete and wears a Radiohead band shirt, white-rimmed glasses and his light brown hair is straightened over his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm only listening to them because you asked me too, but I'm entitled to my own opinion." Pete says shoving the Discman and CD into the shoulder bag at his feet.

The other boy looks down in his lap and plucks the E string.

Frank sits listening, the guitar resting on his knee is forgotten. 

Mikey notices the sad-looking new kids sitting alone. The black-haired boy has a nose and lip ring and holds a guitar in his lap, just staring in Mikey and Pete's direction.

"Hey, new kid." Mikey motions the boy over with his pick still in his hand. Mikey isn't a particularly social person but from the looks of it, neither is sad guitar boy.

Frank is having a heart attack. The boy sitting with the bass was undeniably motioning to Frank to go over.

He sits, staring in pure shock, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

The boy gives him a smile and Frank gets up hastily and walks over to the two boys with his acoustic guitar in hand.

He pulls over a stool and clumsily sits down in front of the two.

Pete looks at him puzzledly then back at Mikey with the same expression.

Mikey ignores him. "What's your name?" he asked blatantly.

"Frank. Frank Iero," He replies nodding to himself. He doesn't reach out for a handshake because it seems oddly formal and not at all a way to start a casual high school friendship.

"Nice to meet you, Frank. I'm Mikey, Mikey Way."

"And I'm Bond. James Bond." Pete chimes in grinning.

"Dude," Mikey says lightly slapping Pete on the shoulder. "We didn't- it doesn't work like--" he groans, "Forget it." He pushes his glasses up his face and looks at Frank, "This is Pete." Mikey introduces him.

Pete is still grinning, thoroughly amused with himself. Frank just chuckles lightly.

"So," Pete starts, fiddling with a fountain pen between his fingers, "Can you actually play that thing, or did you just miss out on a keyboard or something."

Frank is slightly offended, but he doesn't let it show. Of course, he can play, he isn't some fucking poser.

"Yeah I can play, but I prefer electric."

Mikey nods. "You won't get that privilege unless Miss Hail likes the music you play." He leans in, a hand shielding the side of his face. "She's a big Fleetwood Mac fan." He says in a whisper.

Frank chuckles. "I can tell." The way she dresses just screams Stevie Nicks wannabe, with the flowing, long sleeve dresses and the large pendant that sits on her chest.

"So, you're new here?" Mikey asks tapping the body of the bass guitar absentmindedly.

"Yeah. Went to a Catholic school before I got kicked out by my parents." Frank replies nonchalantly.

Pete perks up, "Kicked out? Catholic school? What?"

"Yeahhh," Frank drags out the word, trying to come up with something to move past the subject. He didn't mean to say it so casually, he should have just kept his mouth shut. "I uhhh... got expelled."

Pete narrows his eyes but nods anyway.

Frank decides to take a shot. "What can you play?" He asks gesturing to the bass guitar still sitting unplayed in Mikey's lap.

The boy pushes the white-rimmed glasses up his nose again. "Not much. This douche is supposed to be teaching me, but he has questionable opinions when it comes to the Smashing Pumpkins."

Pete looks offended but just rolls his eyes. "Well, what's your opinion?" he says folding his arms, "Siamese Dream or Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness."

Mikey hits him again. "Dude, he probably has no idea what you're talking about-"

Frank buts in simply because the other boy is dead wrong. "I do actually and personally, I think Siamese Dream I better."

Pete raises his eyebrow and Mikey's expression is unreadable. They turn to look at each sharing thoughts only the two of them could hear. "I like this one," Mikey whispers to Pete and he just rolls his eyes.

Frank is anxiously sitting there trying to decipher exactly what the fuck was going on.

The two boys suddenly turn back to face Frank, Pete is grinning, and Mikey wears a small but genuine smile.

"You're in our gang now," Mikey says simply.

Frank furrows his eyebrows in confusion and opens his mouth to say something but Pete shushes him.

"Don't question it, just accept it." Pete chuckles and punches Frank lightly on the shoulder.

»«

"Mikeyyyy," Pete whines, pulling the boy's shirt sleeve like a child asking for a cookie. "You know I've been wanting to see this movie for fucking ever. Are you really gonna keep me from my dreams?"

The pair are standing at Mikey's locker having left Frank behind in the music room after the teacher asked him to stay.

Mikey swats at Pete and shoves his history textbook in his locker. "Pete, I want to see the damn movie as much as you do, but we can't just leave school."

"You're such a goody-two-shoes," Pete says folding his arms leaning against the wall of lockers.

Mikey slams the locker door shut and faces Pete. "What would Yoda say about you skipping school."

Pete just rolls his eyes. "God, you're such a nerd."

"Says the one who so desperately wants to skip fifth period to see Revenge of the Sith." Mikey retorts pushing his glasses up his nose with his whole hand.

"Oh, come on Mikes. Life is so much more fun when you don't do what you're told, just live a little. Please, I don't want to go alone." He pouts at Mikey, poking his bottom lip out and looking up at him with his big brown eyes.

Mikey can't say no to that face. He knows the consequences if he skips, but he also knows the consequences if he doesn't skip, and frankly, he knows that Pete, being the overdramatic little shit he is, will not shut up about it until he sees the god damn movie.

He lets out a heavy sigh. He's going to regret this later but, in all fairness, he really wants to see the new Star Wars as well. He's been waiting eagerly since the release of Attack of the Clones three years ago.

"Fine," he says and Pete's face lights up like fucking fireworks on the fourth of July. "But you're paying, and I want snacks."

Pete's practically bouncing now. "Oh my god. You're the best Mikes!" and then he does something only an extremely overzealous Pete Wentz does, he crashes Mikey into a tight hug.

Mikey hugs back lightly, smiling slightly, but it was over too quickly. Pete doesn't seem to notice the awkward stance or the blush on Mikey's cheeks, thank god. He simply just takes Mikey's hand and pulls him through the hallways.

They successfully make it out the doors without any suspicion, but that's where their luck ends.

Mrs Wheeler's freshman Biology class just so happens to be inspecting the grass of the front lawn at that very moment. God only knows why the hell they're looking at grass for. Biology is weird.

The plump old lady calls out to them suddenly. Mikey and Pete freeze. That's their first mistake, they should have kept running.

Pete quickly releases Mikey's hand before the entirety of the class turns to look at them.

"Shit," Pete mumbles as he crashes down from his previous high. There is no talking his way out of this one. Neither of them has a leave slip. They can't say they're just getting some air or water because they both have bags slung over their shoulders. They are caught red-handed and all dreams of finally seeing Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith are stomped on. Much like the grass as Mrs Wheeler trudges over to them, her face scrunched in annoyance.

She didn't even ask the boys what their excuse was. She just simply opened her lipstick covered mouth and said, "Detention. Tomorrow."

»«

"Okay, kids. Read pages 113 to 117 then write an analysis on how the author used language techniques to convey..."

Gerard doesn't listen. Instead, he scribbles a cartoon zombie in the corner of his notebook, quietly humming a Bowie song.

The rest of the class silently reads the assigned novel, but Gerard's copy stays untouched at the edge of his desk. The teacher doesn't care, Gerard doesn't cause trouble, so he goes unnoticed.

Halfway through the lesson, he's interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He looks left to see Ray smiling wide at him. He puts down his pen to give Ray his full attention. Gerard doesn't like many people, but Ray is an exception.

"Have you been practising?" Ray whispers.

Gerard knows exactly what he's is referring too.

"Yes, but I haven't gotten any better."

Ray's smile just grew wider. "You know what that means. We had a deal."

Gerard lets out a frustrated sigh. "Give me more time, I'll get it eventually."

"Gerard, we don't have more time. We made a deal, you're singing."

Ray is right. They were due to perform their practical music assignment on Monday and Gerard wasn't picking up the guitar at all. In his defence, the riff Ray came up with is difficult to get the hang of. They thought playing the song with two guitars would be impressive so that Ray could shred the guitar solo in the middle of the song.

But Gerard can't even play the bass line without screwing up. So that left them with only one other option. Gerard has to sing the lyrics he made up to go with the riff.

He groans and bangs his head on the desk.

"Man, chill out. You're gonna do fine." Ray tries to comfort him by patting him on the back.

Gerard's mind spirals. It's just singing, he used to do it all the time, even got the lead in the middle school musical once. But he hasn't sung since his grandmother died, just over a year ago. 

He puts his head in his hands and takes deep breathes, staring at the blank notebook page. Ray is silent but Gerard can still feel the hand on his back.

He slumps down on the desk, burying his head in his folded arms. The hard copy of Of Mice And Men, the assigned book for their class falls on the ground with a loud thud.

There's some shuffling and Ray's hand leaves his back.

"Gerard." A sharp voice pierces the silence suddenly, almost making Gerard jump. He doesn't move.

"Gerard. Wake up."

Gerard internally rolls his eyes. "I'm not asleep," he says, the words muffled by his arm.

"Get up. Why is your book on the floor?"

He sits up then, hands clasped together under his chin. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe just trying to take a nap," he replies sarcastically with a straight face. Ray snickers quietly beside him.

The teacher at the front simply purses her lips into a thin line and stares intently at Gerard. He doesn't remember her name, nor does he want to know it. She's new, she's only been teaching the class for a little over four weeks. He didn't see the point in mesmerising someone's name when school will be over in another two weeks and he'd hopefully never have her as a teacher again.

"You know the rules Gerard, no sleeping in class."

And even though Gerard hadn't been sleeping, the coffee is starting to wear off and suddenly all he could think about is sleep.

"Yes, Miss," he mumbles trying to defuse the situation so he can actually have a quick nap before class ends. The teacher seems satisfied and goes to sit back down and Gerard takes that as his cue to lay his head back down in his arms.

Ray doesn't bother him for the rest of the lesson and he actually manages to sleep for the remainder of class.

Gerard jerks awake as the bell rings, signalling the end of class. The other students rush out of the classroom, eager to leave for the end of the day.

Gerard's mind takes another minute to process that class has ended, his brain still slow from sleep. He closes the notebook, pen still inside and shoves it in the bag at his feet. He starts to stand but is interrupted by the teacher saying his name.

"Stay put, Gerard." she commands like he's some sort of dog.

He looks up to face her but ignores her words, getting up out of the chair and pushing it in.

She has her arms folded and lips tight.

Gerard just stands, waiting.

"I'm going to give you detention unless you can prove to me you did something productive this lesson." She says staring him down.

"I was reading," Gerard replies shrugging.

"Don't sass me. Your book has been on the floor the entire lesson." She gestures to the copy Of Mice And Men still laying on the ground.

Gerard didn't know how to get out of this. "I-" He starts but she immediately cuts him off.

"I don't want to hear anymore. You have a detention tomorrow for failing to cooperate in class."

Gerard nods pressing his lips tightly together to avoid saying anything he'll regret. He picks up the book off the floor and walks quickly out of the classroom and outside to the parking lot where Mikey and Pete are waiting for him.


	3. you only hold me up like this cause you don't know who i really am

Chapter 3  
you only hold me up like this cause you dont know who I really am 

"It's not too late to skip Ray-Ray," Franks says in a childish tone. The pair were sitting in Ray's car, Frank taking the final drag of his cigarette.

Ray just rolls his eyes at the younger boy. "Dude, just get out of the car," Ray says pushing open the car door and stepping out into the school parking lot.

Frank does as he's told and drops the cigarette butt in the gutter, squashing it under the sole of his beaten converse.

They walk up the stairs and into the school. It's eerily quiet. There's something deeply terrifying about an empty school. Their loud footsteps are the only sound in the hallways which are usually filled with meaningless conversations, laughing and slurs that are thrown out as Frank walks to his locker or next class. It's only been a week at the public high school and although it isn't as horrible as the Catholic school, it isn't much better.

Frank and Ray make it to the double doors that lead into the library. One door is already open, a wooden wedge is jammed into the bottom.

They walk in to see they're not the first to arrive; three other boys are seated at the desks. Two of which Frank recognises as Mikey and Pete.

The pair sit next to each other smiling and laughing quietly to themselves until Mikey notices Frank and Ray walk in. He starts to smile but then stops as he wonders why the hell the new kid and a junior, he doesn't know is in detention. Pete looks up as well noticing Mikey's attention is no longer on him.

"What are you doing here?" Mikey and Pete say almost in sync. They look at each other and laugh.

"Please never to that again. That was terrifying." Frank says taking a seat at the desk in front them. Ray sits at the desk to Frank's right.

Frank realises he never answered their question. "I got caught smoking behind the art staff room," he says nonchalantly.

"You smoke?" is the question that Mikey asks, and Frank was expecting.

He just shrugs in response.

Frank looks over at the unfamiliar, black-haired boy sitting a few desks away from their small group. He's got his hand holding up his head, elbow on the table and chewing on the end of a pencil. Not just any pencil though, Frank doesn't know much about drawing, but he knows enough to recognise it's an art pencil. From this angle, Frank couldn't see his face, but Ray fixed that by calling out to him.

"Hey, Way. Did she really give you a detention yesterday?" Ray asks. The boy in question turns to face Ray and in turn, face Frank.

Fuck, Frank was not expecting that. He's goddamn gorgeous and Frank's mouth falls open slightly in awe.

The boy sighs. "Yeah, cause I 'failed to cooperate in class' or whatever." he turns back to the front for a second before facing us again and asking, "How did you get in here?"

Ray chuckles, "This idiot got caught smoking and I was his accomplice." he says gesturing to Frank.

The boy's eyes land on him and he gives Frank a small, polite smile.

"Alright," Principal Sullivan booms as she walks through the double doors and suddenly she has everyone's attention. She looks the exact same as every other day, ginger hair straightened and cut just above her jawline, slightly smudged brown lipstick, grey suit jacket and skirt and the gold crucifix around her neck. Frank vaguely remembers seeing her at Sunday mass before he stopped going when he was 13.

"Who are we missing today?" Principal Sullivan looks around the room, giving each of the boys a distasteful glare before looking back down at the pile of paper in her arms. "Lindsey Ballato, Jamia Nestor and Joe Trohman. Typical." She huffs out an exaggerated sigh and drops a stack of papers and pencils on the closest desk. Frank and Ray exchange a look. "You're to write an essay telling me who you think you are, no less than 1000 words. have some fun with it but any nonsense and it will be another Saturday in here." She gives the boys a fake smile that's all lipstick before turning around to walk back through the entrance. "Oh, and this door stays open," she turns briefly to stare straight at Gerard, and he stares right back, his face expressionless. "Don't bother me unless absolutely necessary." and with that, she walks out.

None of them moves to get the paper or pencils.

Gerard has been in here enough times to know that she doesn't come back until lunch or unless someone gives him a reason to. So, like every other Saturday he, unfortunately, gets thrown in here, he gets up from his chair and closes the door as quietly as possible.

"I thought she said not to close the door." Ray sighs half-heartedly. He's already pulled out his phone, texting someone, Gerard assumes by the way his fingers hit the buttons of the Nokia.

Gerard simply shrugs in response even though he knows Ray is too focused on his phone to look up and see him. He walks over to the bookshelves, straight towards the one with a small window at the top and climbs up. It's never easy especially for Gerard but he manages using the shelves as a ladder of sorts.

He positions himself comfortably at the top, back against the wall and legs crossed in front of him. He unhooks the window and it swings down, the warm, almost summer air blowing in.

Gerard takes the packet of Marlboro and lighter out of his front jean pocket.

He lights the end of a cigarette, watching the small flame burning the white paper and goodness inside.

He's about to put it in his mouth when he's interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Gerard looks down over the side of the bookshelf to see the pale face of the small, black-haired boy staring back up at him. He looks down at the boy puzzled but his questions are answered when said boy holds up a packet of cigarettes.

"Can I join?" he asks, uncertainty in his voice, almost like he's afraid to ask the junior he's never talked to before that's sitting on top of a bookshelf if he could join him in smoking cigarettes.

Gerard doesn't see any reason to say no and besides, he could use the company.

"Sure."

Frank pockets the cigarettes and begins to climb the shelves, sitting next to Gerard's feet, his own legs swinging off the shelf. He pulls a single cigarette out of the packet from his back pockets then fumbles around trying to find his lighter. It's not there.

"Fuck." Frank groans, still holding the unlit cigarette. "My lighter's in the car." He talks more to himself than anything, but Gerard hears him and takes pity on the boy.

"Here," he says holding out his own lighter. Frank smiles gratefully and puts the cigarette between his lips so Gerard could light it for him.

With a now lit cigarette, Frank is content, although there isn't enough nicotine in his system yet to calm his anxiety about sitting 6 feet of the ground next to an extremely attractive stranger.

"It's kinda high, don't you think?" Frank asks, trying not to look down in fear of falling.

"Take another drag, you'll get used to it." The boy replies. Frank does as he says and the smoke filling his lungs comforts him.

"I never got your name," Frank says looking sideways at the boy. God, he is fucking good looking. All black hair and boyish clothes but yet such feminine features and hazel eyes.

"Gerard," the boy says giving Frank a nod as his hands are preoccupied flicking the lighter. Frank notices he talks from the side of his mouth, around the cigarette, like he's been smoking since birth.

Frank smiles and inhales another long breath of nicotine before giving up his own name. "Frank Iero."

There are a few minutes of silence between the two. Gerard taps the cigarette ash out the window and Frank just lets his fall to the ground below his swinging feet.

"So, you've never had a detention before," Gerard asks breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"My first one here. I used to get quite a few at my old school."

"You're new?"

"Yeah, my first week."

"Hmm," Gerard sighs, putting the cigarette butt out against the wall and throws it out the open window.

The conversation stalls. Frank still has half a cigarette left and Gerard doesn't want to light another. Gerard stares out across the library. He can see almost everything. Ray still sitting on his phone at his desk, Pete laying across the desk behind and Mikey in the seat. He glanced at the clock and can only just read the time. 9:08.

Fuck.

He counts down the minutes. Roughly 5 hours and 50 minutes.

"Hey, um, could you chuck this out." Frank's voice interrupts Gerard, the boy is holding out his cigarette butt.

Gerard simply takes it off him and chucks it out the window the same way he did his own.

"Thanks," Frank mumbles. He wants another one, but Gerard didn't light another after he finished so Frank decides against it.

Gerard tries conversation again. "So, ahh how does your school compare to this?"

Frank taps his knee. "Well I mean it wasn't much better but at least I don't get threaten to be put in conversion therapy ever period." Frank freezes as soon as the words leave his mouth, he's fucked up. He prays to any God listening to let Gerard's mind skip over that comment. God, how could he be so fucking stupid letting his homosexuality just come tumbling out of the closet like that to an attractive guy he met just 10 minutes ago.

Frank steals a glance at Gerard to gauge his reaction.

Gerard nods at him thoughtfully. He pulls out a cigarette and offers it to Frank. They exchange a knowing smile as Frank takes it.

They fall into silence after that, just smoking quietly, offering small smiles and stealing looks, but it isn't as awkward as Frank thought it would be.

*

"This sucks ass," Pete says living flat on his back on Mikey's table. Mikey sits back in his chair and lets out a sigh, agreeing with the dark-haired boy. "Hey Mikes," Pete says turning his head to face the other boy a shit-eating grin on his face. "Wanna sneak out and go see Revenge of The Sith."

Mikey just scoffs. "Yes Pete, let's go and try the exact thing that got us in here in the first place." He says sarcastically leaning forward resting his chin in his hand.

"Really?"

Mikey lightly smacks him on the forehead and chuckles. "No, you idiot."

"Hey don't abuse me." Pete pouts but this only makes Mikey laugh more.

Mikey tries to hide his smile by pressing his face into Pete's shoulder his glasses squashing into his face. "I'm sorry," he mumbles into Pete's grey hoodie.

Pete brings his hand up and rests it on Mikey's back.

The glasses are hurting Mikey's nose, but he didn't want to move. He breathes in the smell of Pete, the faint smell of the cologne he always wears and smoke. Not cigarette smoke, just smoke from a fire. It comforts him and he forgets he's in detention for a few minutes.

Pete shifts his head so that his lips press the top of Mikey's head, hoping that everyone else is too preoccupied with themselves to notice the small gesture.

But Mikey notices of course and whips his head up quick, accidentally headbutting Pete's nose.

"Fuck" Pete exclaims taking his hand from Mikey's back and holding his nose.

"Shit Pete. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I'm so fucking sorry. " Mikey says quickly, face heating up from embarrassment. Fucking hell, he always ruins moments with his stupid clumsiness. Mikey wants to run but Pete sits up on the table.

"It's okay. I'm okay," he says trying to comfort Mikey who is clearly distressed.

"No, it's not Pete. What if it's broken? Oh god. I'm so sorry. I'll go find some ice or something." Mikey gets up hurriedly.

"No wait, it's fine. It's not-" but Mikey has already slipped silently out the library doors.

Pete sits on the table alone. He looks around. Ray is silently texting having moved to the other side of the room for privacy. Gerard and Frank are nowhere to be seen but Pete can hear whispers of a conversation from somewhere else in the library.

Pete feels stupid. So incredibly stupid that he let his stupid feelings take over for a moment. He deserves a broken nose. Fucking hell. Pete doesn't know how much more this he can take. The mindless flirting, the small feelings of slight intimacy, the fleeting moments of affection... is that normal for friendship? Platonic intimacy and shows of affection? Pete doesn't think so, but god it always feels so good while it lasts.

Mikey comes back looking a little calmer than how he left. He's holding a can of coke. He sits upon the table next to Pete, scooting in close so he can rest the cold, aluminium can of Pete's nose.

"I'm so sorry," he says again, and Pete just smiles, a trace of sympathy on his face.

"Mikes, don't worry about it. I'm fine. The intense pain will hopefully go away soon." Pete's says, his grin turning stupid.

Mikey let's out a whine and another small, "I'm sorry," but Pete just laughs and puts his hand on Mikey's wrists that are holding the can of coke to his nose. He gently pulls Mikey's hand away but doesn't let it go.

"You know I'm joking; it doesn't hurt."

"You suck." Mikey groans and rests his head on Pete's shoulder.

"You know I do, baby." Mikey groans at Pete's immature respond but ends up smiling. He looks down at Pete's hand still on his wrist. He takes the Coca Cola can and pulls the tab. It hisses open and brings it up to his lips to take a sip. Mikey offers it to Pete and he takes a long drink.

Mikey watches Pete's neck as he drinks. The brown skin, the way his neck muscles move as he swallows... He looks away when Pete pushes the cold can back into his hand. He takes it but doesn't drink.

"I'm sorry, Mikes. We're in here cause of me. We would be in the theatres right now watching Star Wars if I could have just waited another day." Pete says letting out a sigh.

"Dude, this is just as much my fault as it is yours... Although you did practically drag me-" Mikey's cut off by Pete lightly bumping his shoulder into Mikey's. "The way I see it," Mikey continues smiling and glancing sideways at Pete, "I would have spent the day with you anyway, this is merely just a new thing to do."

"Mikey the optimist, huh" Pete takes the can back off Mikey and takes another drink. "I promise we will see Revenge of The Sith and I will pay for the snacks just to make up for getting you in detention."

"Thanks, I have no money anyway, not after that concert," Mikey says referencing to the Smashing Pumpkins concert he had dragged Pete to two weeks ago.

Pete smiles at the memory. "You know, I think this is the first time I've been in a library." He says changing the topic of the conversation completely.

Mikey can't help but laugh. "Well, I suppose I should show you around." He pushes his glasses further up his nose and adjusts his beanie. It's early May but Mikey still finds himself wearing long sleeve shirts, skinny jeans and beanies. He thought of it more a fashion statement anyway. He hops off the table and Pete holds out his hand silently asking Mikey to take it. He does and pulls the shorter boy off the table. Mikey lets go of Pete's hand much to his disappointment, but he follows Mikey into the shelves regardless.

They walk through the maze of bookshelves together, Mikey complaining about the lack of comic books or graphic novels and Pete listening to every word that is uttered from the other boy's mouth.

Mikey stops at random, picking out books with interesting titles to show Pete. He makes stupid, unfunny jokes, but Pete laughs anyway because the way the other boy smiles while he talks is the most attractive thing he's ever seen.

"Hey, look at this one," Mikey pulls out a book and holds the back up so Pete can look. He points his skinny finger at the words 'chemical romance' on the back. "That would be a fucking awesome band name," he says, smiling lopsidedly.

Pete chuckles but jumps slightly when someone knocks on the wood of a bookshelf. They turn to see the tall guy with curly hair - Ray - poking his head around the corner.

"Principal Sullivan is coming," he says and motions for them to come back to their desks.

Mikey and Pete follow him without a second thought.


	4. i don't care what you think as long as it's about me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, gals and pals,  
> I hate this chapter and that's probably why it took so long to write and life kinda just slapped me in the face, sorry :)

Chapter 4  
i don't care what you think as long as it's about me 

"You have cold pizza for lunch, and you didn't think to bring enough for me too?" Mikey pokes his bottom lip out at Pete who is happily chewing away at a slice of cold pepperoni pizza.

Pete rolls his eyes at Mikey but hands him the other slice anyway. Mikey's eye light up as he takes a bite and his face alone is enough for Pete to not regret giving the boy half of his lunch.

The five boys are sitting at the desks, eating their packed lunches and drinking their coffees. Ray had made both himself and Frank a peanut butter and jam sandwich and Frank eats his quietly, legs crisscrossed, trying hard not to look at Gerard for longer than two seconds.

Gerard, on the other hand, is very aware of Frank's frequent stares and squirms a little every time he feels the other boy's hazel eyes trained on him. He sits at the desk he was at earlier but turned the chair, so he isn't left out of their small group.

Principal Sullivan had come in to check on them half an hour earlier and to tell them they could have lunch. As soon as she left Gerard took the opportunity to sneak into the library office and turn on the coffee machine. Mikey knew exactly what his brother was doing and gave him a look through the window that said, 'you better be making me one too'. Gerard had rolled his eyes but popped his head back out the door and asked if anyone else wanted one. And Frank, of course, took the opportunity with open arms and offered to help Gerard make everyone a coffee.

"How often are you in detention. You seem to own the place." Frank had asked as they waited for the coffee pot to boil.

Gerard shrugged, "More than I'd like to be. I try to stay out of trouble but somehow, I always spend my Saturdays here."

Frank bounced on the balls of his feet not sure how to continue the conversation. He really just wanted Gerard to keep talking. But then an idea pops into to that homosexual brain of his and there's no ignoring it. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Gerard looked up at the clock above the small fridge. "Well, there's about three and a half hours left to do absolutely nothing, and I never have any plans on Saturdays except for detentions, so... nothing."

"Great! You're coming over then." Frank said thinking it's best not to ask but instead tell Gerard what he was going to do considering Frank was deathly scared of being rejected by this boy.

And by some miracle, Gerard had nodded and said, "Okay, sure." instead of turning him down.

Frank had to keep himself from smiling too wide as he nodded.

In perfect timing, the coffee machine dinged, and Frank busied his hands with the coffee mugs while Gerard took the coffee pot and began pouring out the hot coffee. And Frank was all too aware of how close they were. Sure, they weren't touching, not even close, but that didn't stop Frank from thinking about how easy it would be to lift him up on the counter and press his lips against Gerard's, running his hands up and down his thighs.

Amidst the daydreaming Frank didn't notice that Gerard had finished pouring the coffee's and was waiting patiently for Frank to come back to life.

"Where did you go?" Gerard asked, tilting his head slightly.

Frank's face flushed red as he imagines just where he wanted to go with the boy standing opposite him. and Frank couldn't help but be a bit ashamed of himself as he thought about dirty, dirty things - like Gerard's mouth around his dick - when the pair were practically strangers having only met a matter of hours ago. "Oh, uhh... nowhere, just thinking." He gives Gerard a close-lipped smile, trying to look as innocent as possible and Gerard couldn't help but notice how Frank's lip piercing stood out when he smiled like that.

"Come on," Gerard said, nodding towards the door, "No one likes a cold coffee." He scooped up three of the mugs leaving two for Frank to carry out.

And they all sat, drinking their staffroom coffee and eating their packed lunches, occasionally making conversation about what end of year exams are coming up soon and theories on the new Star Wars that was just released.

To say the least, detention is as boring as hell for all parties but even still, hell is probably a lot more entertaining than sitting around staring at blank sheets of paper and talking about whether or not they thought there would be a Padme and Anakin sex scene in the new movie. Frank and Ray could safely confirm that there is not a sex scene of any kind, having already seen the movie.

"Well, I'm going for another smoke. Gerard, wanna come with?" Frank asks standing from his chair.

"Considering you don't have a lighter, I guess I have to." Gerard sighs, smirking slightly.

"Fair point." Frank stretched out his arm to give Gerard a hand out of his chair. Gerard takes it and they walk together back over to the bookshelf.

**

"Hey, have you guys seen that movie? The Breakfast Club?" Ray asks pushing his guitar pick around on the desk with his pencil.

There's a nod from Gerard and Mikey but Pete shakes his head.

Mikey gives the boy a sideways glare. "We are so going to watch it tomorrow."

Ray continues, "Yeah, this is like that movie, you know. Five kids stuck in detention on a Saturday."

"In that case, I call that Andrew guy," Mikey says putting his hand up. Pete gives him a confused expression. "The athlete guy."

Gerard laughs unexpectedly. "Mikey, you are the furthest thing from the athlete guy."

Frank joins in, chuckling at the sound of Gerard's laugh and comment. "Does that make Pete that crazy emo chick?"

Mikey's face goes slack, Pete looks just as confused as before and Gerard bursts out laughing again. Even Ray stifles laughter.

"Fuck you," Mikey says quietly looking anyway from Pete, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks. Pete, on the other hand, was oblivious to what the hell was going on but decides he'll ask Mikey about it later.

The laughter fizzles out and Mikey pipes up again. "Does that mean you're Claire? I can see you as a ginger." He says to Gerard.

"Hey, don't hate on Molly Ringwald. I'll be honoured to take up that title." Gerard says, sitting up a little straighter.

"Can I be Brian then, because he was the least problematic one," Ray says, flicking his guitar pick against his jeans.

"So that leaves me with Bender. Good thing he's hot." Frank says.

"Doesn't Bender and Claire end up having sex or something?" Mikey asks smirking slightly, obviously already knowing the answer.

Frank shrugs, trying hard not to care or at least look like he doesn't care. Gerard, on the other hand, blushes like hell.

"That's not the point. I was gonna say let's get high and tells each other our deepest secrets and confessions so we can bond and break the status quo." Ray says with a smile.

Frank is the first to respond, seeing the flaw in Ray's plan immediately. "Okay first problem, we left the weed at home. Second, we are literally all on the same level of the social hierarchy, unless one of you," he points accusing fingers at Gerard, Mikey and Pete respectively, "is secretly a football playing jock that gets laid every weekend."

Mikey raises his hand.

Pete pulls it down for him and gives his best friend a sympathetic look. "You're not fooling anyone."

Mikey scoffs, "I get laid though."

Pete giggles, "Mikes you've had sex twice and both times you've come and complained to me about how shit it was." All Mikey can do is roll his eyes because he knows his best friend is right but is too proud to admit it.

"And," Frank continues, "there's not enough pot in the world that will make me open up and share secrets and confessions with three people who are practically strangers and Ray who already knows everything."

Gerard nods, "I agree with Frank, although I've never even had pot before."

Frank chuckles at the thought of Gerard high.

"Well I think it's a great idea and we should get to know each other better." Ray says still pushing the 'let's get high and confess our sins' idea.

"Okay. I'll go first. The first time I had sex with a girl, I punched her in the face." Pete says nonchalantly. "Accidentally, of course. I was reaching past her to get a condom and I guess I misjudged the distance or something." He added, shrugging like it was nothing.

Frank is horrified. "And she still let you fuck her?"

And Pete's pink cheeks says it all, "No, she didn't. I made up for it though."

"How?"

"Fingered her. She forgave me after that."

Poor Ray had just simply wanted to bond with the four stupid guys he was stuck within Saturday detention, but he is willing to let the sex talk slide for the sake of conversation. "Talking about our sex lives is not what I had in mind, but I guess this works."

The five boys spend their remaining time in detention talking about many unnecessary topics including but not limited to; their many experiences having sex (Gerard elected to stay out of that one purely because he is still a virgin), best Iron Maidan album, whether or not Jar Jar Binks deserves rights and the new Guitar Hero that was recently released.

And needless to say, that Ray and Frank own said game and easily convinced Mikey, Pete and Gerard to come over and check it out, (even though Frank already had the Gerard part covered).

And as the minute hand hit the twelve, signalling the end of Saturday detention, the five boys get up from their desks not even bothering the push in their chairs and walk out.

Frank hopes wholeheartedly that Principal Sullivan enjoys the essay he wrote about 'who he thinks he is', and by essay, he means 'GAY' written in big, bold letters across the page.


End file.
